Shadowed Roads
by ShellShellRockzz
Summary: A mysterious imported Bugatti Veyron arrives in the small town of Radiator Springs. The question on everyone's mind is who is she, and what is she running from? WARNING: Contains swearing and mentions of sex. LightningXSally OCXOC DJXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! ShellShellRockzz here and I just wanted to see what it would be like to try and write a story on this site. Yes, there is a few fancharacters. Yes, I know plenty of other people do CARS stories where they have an OC meeting the town. But really, I could care less. This is more for me to see if I can actually do some sort of writing. **

**I don't really want to spoil anything, but there will be a few couples, swearing, and French (Which will be translated at the bottom of every chapter). Please, no flames. If you're just going to flame, why read the story in the first place? Seriously.**

**ANYWAYS! I do NOT own CARS or any of the character. However, I do own the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Fear.<p>

Funny how that word can mean so many different things. Fear could be a razor, or dust, or even being in the dark. Right now though, the only fear the Pale Pink Bugatti Veyron felt was the fear of death. To be more specific, the fear of her own death. Which she knew well would end up being messing and digusting.

Hastily driving down the road, Stacie Lynne SkyDrive easily maxed out the speed limit. The last sign she saw read '45 MPH', yet she knew she was going well beyond that. 68 to 74 seemed to be more of a good estimate of her speed.

Dodging several different cars, all of whom spat dirty comments at her for being such a hazard, seemed to make her less worried. Not because she thought they were nice or anything, just because she knew Thorne couldn't menouver like she could. Seeing a turn off that didn't seem all that used at the moment, Stacie took her chance and took the turn, looking back to see if she was still followed. Seeing no one, she smiled and closed her eyes for a minute, glad to be out of danger at the moment.

Reopening her lavender eyes, she noticed that the route seemed rather dark. There were no other headlights, nor were there any streetlights. Looking around and seeing no one at all, she switched off her lights and continued to drive, but at a much more easy pace.

Thoughts raced through her head. Was her mother alright? Did Thorne keep his word? Was he going to search for her no matter where she went? And... Where was she headed?

Shaking her hood, Stacie looked around. A look of sadness mixed with fear and betrayel in her eyes.

Desert and an empty road. Great.

Rather hoping someone else was on the road ahead of her somewhere, she sped up to see. It wasn't really fast, but a cruise for her (And her family). Seeing no one, a huff left her lips. Boredom hit her hard in the windshield as she aimlessly cruised down the road.

Tempted to go back to the high way to find a better way to get away from her attacker, Stacie laughed softly to herself at the thought. He would find her, and no doubt kill her. No, wait. He didn't want to kill her; he wanted her to be tortured.

Shivering, she noticed a few lights up ahead. Blinking, a smile immediately broke out on her bumper as she sped up. Chrysler was she glad to see some sort of town! _'It must have a motel since it's the only place around... I don't have to sleep outside again!'_

Her thoughts raced as she sped up. A hopeful look in her eyes as she drove closer to the town. Seeing a darkened sign to her right, Stacie blinked. Clicking on her headlights, she looked up at the sign.

**WELCOME, TO RADIATOR SPRINGS!**

_'Radiator Springs..? Didn't Mum say something about visiting this place once in the past? Eh, doesn't matter now.'_ Shaking her hood, she kept her headlights on and cruised toward the town. From where she was as she was driving, the young car took note that it seemed that the town was either A) Closing up because of the time. Or B) A really, really, _really_ small town.

A little annoyed that this town might have been more of a simple stop to get gas and drive off again, Stacie closed her eyes and thought. _'Mum always taught you that if you get one thing, but expected something else, be happy you got anything at all. I guess I should be happy I can get something to fill me up... and a snack for the road.'_

Seeing neon lights approaching her as she got closer to the town, she flicked off her headlights and relaxed. It wasn't a town that one would gawk at and stay there for years and years and years on end because of the view, but it was still nice. Flicking her lavender gaze to her right, she saw what seemed to be a tent that one would see in the sixties or seventies. Surprised, she looked at the building next to it, which seemed to be a Military Surplus store. _'Semble comme a... type mixte de la ville.'_

Looking to her left, the first thing she saw was a rather tall safety cone. Blinking at him, Stacie chuckled to herself and shook her head and murmured under her breath. "A mixed town it is indeed..."

Driving a little farther, Stacie was relieved to see a Café. Driving over to it, she settled into one of the corner booths that sat in the shadows._ 'Funny... I'm so terrified of Thorne, and he's darkness... but I love sitting in shadows, watching... I'm turning into my worst enemy.'_

Leaning on her left, a soft sigh of relief slipped from her lips. Looking around, she only saw one other car, which seemed to be an older show car. _'Mum was right; America is weird when it comes to looks and appearance...'_

Approaching the older female, Stacie cleared her throat and watched the other car jump slightly. Turning around, the pale pink car noted the appearance of the other in front of her. Pale Aqua eyes, a pale teal paint job, thin silver lips and a flared tail fin._ 'Motorama girl? Here? Do I want to know the story?'_

A laugh left the older female as she shook her hood. "Girl, you scared me to death! I wasn't expecting a customer this late." Stacie blinked her eyes. Late? It was only ten! Hiding her slight annoyance at the term 'late' used by the other, she looked away.

"Well, what can I get 'ya?" Driving over towards the actual café where, as Stacie guessed, got the actual oil and fuel for customers, the Teal car looked back at the Bugatti Veyron. A look of curiosity across her hood.

"Uhh... if it's so late, I won't make you work, Ma'am. I was actually just trying to find a place to stay for the night, maybe two nights. If it's no problem to ask, that is."

"Not a problem at all! In fact, there's vacancy at the Cozy Cone. I'm sure Sally has no problem letting you stay there." Smiling, the show car turned to face the younger car. "And by the way, I'm Flo. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Shocked that someone was so... Mother-like when they barely knew someone, Stacie blinked quite a few times. Laughing nervously, she looked away.

"Oh, Stacie Lynne SkyDrive. Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Forgetting she was in America, well, to be more specific, Radiator Springs, Stacie spoke one last sentence in her own language before turning and driving off. "Vous remercier d'être si gentil." Thus, leaving a confused Flo at the café, wondering what she said.

* * *

><p>'Semble comme a... type mixte de la ville.'- 'Seems like a mixed type of town.'<p>

"Vous remercier d'être si gentil." - "Thank you for being so kind."

**So... was it good? I thought it was, but meh. And again, yes, this is an OC's story. Don't bitch at me about it. **

**But, if you kindly tell me a few different tips and things I could do to improve my writnig, Big thanks. :)**

**Oh, and tell me if you think I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! This one...eh. Really nothing is going on. Just her meeting Sally and getting a place to stay. Nothing overly amazing. The actual action action will probably be in either chapter 3 or 4. Dunno yet. Well anyways, enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Confusion, fear, exhaustion, and sadness.<p>

Those were the four emotions Stacie felt as she stared at the asphalt. Using everything in her body and self-control not to cry and just break down in this... "Town", the pale pink car tightly closed her eyes. _'Why did this all have to happen to me? No, why did Thorne have to happen to me? I was fine before him, but no! My stupid, childish self thought that he was the best car in the world!' _

Shaking her hood, Stacie opened her eyes a bit. Just to see where the Cozy Cone was from where she was parked. Sighing, she opened her eyes fully and looked around. Seeing the motel on her left, an exhausted sigh escaped her lips. _'Does Chrysler hate me this much that he's making me drive more than I need to..? Gosh this is all Thorne's fault!' _

Driving over towards the building that had the words "Cozy Cone: Vacancy" written in neon lights, Stacie grumbled under her breath. Her gaze flicked over the buildings before a satisfied shrug left her chassis. Picking up her pace a little, she rolled up to the lobby. _'Funny, there's only one floor, and yet there's a lobby. Mère avait raison, _le_ monde est confus.'_

Seeing a blue Porsche at a desk, which seemed to be doing paperwork, Stacie hesitated. Did she really want to disturb her, oh what did the other car she met earlier say? Oh, this late? _'One more night sleeping outside won't kill me... Hell, I'd rather sleep in the dirt than with Thorne... Again.' _Feeling her hood heat up at the memory of her first time in another's bed, Stacie blinked and looked at the ground.

'_Chrysler when was that? It had to have been around my seventeenth birthday... Oh yeah, it was. The birthday gift that actually turned out to be himself... Chienne couldn't even get me a real gift.'_ Her blush deepened as a thought struck her. '_That branleur got a gift on my birthday... Such a damn pervert.' _

Too wrapped up in her thoughts, Stacie didn't even notice that the Porsche had come outside to her. Blue eyes scanned over the pale pink 2006 Bugatti Veyron in curiosity. Not sure how to break the younger girl out of her thoughts, the Porsche decided to just get it out of the way as easy as she could.

"Um, excuse me."

Screaming in surprise, the French import started to yell out anything and everything her mother told her to yell when a stranger talked to her.

"Ne me tuez pas! S'il vous plaît! Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi dès maintenant! I-i n'ont rien que vous voulez!"

Hearing the scream and the foreign language, the blue car blinked and tilted to the side of her chassis. A confused and surprised look written across her face as she blinked several times. Probably trying to figure out what e other was yelling and panicking about.

Figuring that since nothing happened to her, Stacie decided she might have been safe. Looking at her side, she saw the Porsche that was working at the desk. Blinking, a dark blush of embarrassment over took her hood. _'Since... when was she out here..?' _

Blinking a few more times, the older (which Stacie was guessing the cause, since she seemed to have a more... defined frame) laughed. It was an amused laugh, one that said they were laughing at something hilarious that was making them bust a gasket from laughing.

As she watched the blue car laugh, all Stacie could do was narrow her lavender eyes and hope she would still have some sort of pride... Well, the pride she had from a few minutes earlier. Even when she was with Thorne and Omega and something like this happened, they would chuckle, but not laugh like this. This laugh was just making Stacie self-conscious about Stranger Danger fears she was taught.

"I-I'm sorry! It's j-j-just that what you d-did just now was s-so funny! I never seen s-s-someone jump like that!" Still laughing pretty hard, Stacie growled under her breath. It was never in her to just scream at someone. _'This lady is such a strange one. Folle is what Mum would call her...' _

Watching the Porsche catch her breath and even out her breathing pattern, a warm, welcoming smile spread upon her fender. Offering a tire to the 2006 Bugatti Veyron, Stacie gently took it and gave it a slight shake. '_Since this started out... Bad, I'm going to play the "mysterious" me... The one Dad liked seeing me doing.' _

The thought of her dad immediately made Stacie's heart drop. How long had it been since his death? Thirteen years already? No, it was going on thirteen in six months and fifteen days. Letting out a silent sigh, the young adult didn't even notice, or care, that the Motel lady was looking at her with a concerned look. Why did her father have to be replaced by that jerk Skeming (Ske-ming)?

No, that wasn't the question she wanted to ask. The question Stacie always wanted to know the answer to was why her mother lied to her. Died at his job? That wasn't even close to his actual death. His death was seven miles from the bank, at an underground race ring. Foul play was used to cause a flip between her father and another car. Sighing again, Stacie only wished she had said good bye to her father, instead of "Later Daddy!" The pale pink car was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone nudge her.

"Are you okay? You seem like you're conflicted." The concerned voice of the Porsche made Stacie want to huddle in a corner and cry her eyes out. Only her mother cared enough to ask her what was wrong. Thorne asked her once, when she was sick with the flu. Omega... No.

"Fine, fine. No need to worry over a stranger, eh?" A small laugh left Stacie as she looked away, trying to hide her glassy eyes.

"It's kind of hard not to worry when said stranger zones out in front of the Lobby for the Cozy Cone. Now, are you okay?" Backing up a little from the 2006 Bugatti Veyron, the Porsche looked around at the different buildings that had their neon lights off. "I'm Sally. I run the Cozy Cone."

It felt as if a brick just hit Stacie in the windshield. Feeling like she should have put two and two together (Sally working at the desk, and Flo mentioning someone named Sally that could let her have a place to stay), a small blush appeared upon her hood. Happy Sally wasn't paying attention, Stacie sighed and smiled inwardly.

"I'm Stacie. Nice to meet you, Sally." Bowing her head lightly, Stacie looked over at the different rooms that she assumed were available. Trying to be subtle about it, Stacie yawned and waited for a reaction. Sally laughed at the younger car. Rolling her eyes, a smile lit up her features.

"Tired? You can stay here at the Cozy Cone, 'kay? Cone nine." Nodding, Stacie figured that the conversation was over. Backing up, she drove over to her stated cone. Blinking at it, she shrugged her frame and pressed the button to open the door. Pulling into her room for the night, and maybe the night after, Stacie closed the door behind her and settled down. Closing her eyes, sleep quickly took her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mère avait raison, le monde est confus<strong>- Mother was right, the world is confusing.

**Chienne**- Bitch

**Branleur**- Wanker*

**Ne me tuez pas! S'il vous plaît! Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi dès maintenant! Ii n'ont rien que vous voulez!** - Don't kill me! Please! I have no money on me right now! I-i have nothing you want!

**Folle**- Crazy

*Wanker- Stacie's dad used to use the term, and then her Mother started to. Really, it was just a pick up type of thing.

**Did you like it? I might continue for alittle while longer. Maybe three to five more chapters. Just depends on how the readers like it I guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Long time no update. Just kidding~**

**Anyways, yeah... this is pretty much just a filler page. Boredom hit and I started to type this. Sorry it's short **_(That's what he said~)_

**I do NOT own CARS or its Characters. I do own my character and the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Racing down the blacked out street, Stacie tried to see through her tears. Loud sobs escaped her as she tried to doge different obstacles: plants, rocks, other cars, and so many other things that that young girl didn't even want to know about.<em>

"_Stacie~ I see you my lovely~ you can't run from me forever~" Hearing the taunts and comments Thorne kept saying, Stacie couldn't help it. She shook her hood and sobbed loudly. Tears running down her hood as more and more taunts were being thrown at her. Why did this all have to happen to her?_

_Just as she was about to turn on a deserted street, something rammed into her right side dead on. Screaming in pain and agony, the young 2006 Bugatti Veyron tightly closed her eyes and felt herself collide with a brick wall. Another scream escaped her as she shook in pain and fear. The only thing in her mind is wanting everything to just stop. For the pain to stop. For the emotions to stop. For Thorne to stop. _

"_My, my, my, Stacie~. Such a rowdy little girl, aren't you? That' alright though. I plan on making you very, very obedient. Especially to me, your one and only lover~."_

_Hearing that voice, Stacie's eyes snapped open, fear noticeable in them, along with hatred. She thought she got away from him hours ago... back on the high way... guess she was wrong though. Not the first time that sadistic bastard found her though... certainly not the last. But Omega ramming her like that, in front of Thorne?_

_He wouldn't dare do that in front of his superior._

_Even though he could be ruthless and hateful at times, Thorne would never let anyone touch her. Not by ramming her into a wall, not by a simple brush of the side, not by a simple pat on the frame. He would not let anyone touch her. Not even Luanne or Skeming when they went to hug her after she graduated early. _

_Thorne was possessive._

_So why did Omega ram her like that? Dead on, without Thorne saying one word to him? Was this for her to show obedience to him? For her to show him she would beg him to make the pain stop? Maybe for her to tell him that she would love him and no one else?_

_No, he wouldn't let anyone abuse her but himself. She was only his toy, no one else's._

_Right when she was about to tell Thorne she wanted him to stop it all, she saw Omega racing towards her, nothing in his eyes as he crashed into her._

"_NO!"_

Stacie's eyes snapped open as she jumped up from her sleeping position, fear in her eyes. Looking around and seeing the motel room walls and accessories, she sighed and relaxed. The tears in her eyes were threatening to fall and make her break down. Sinking low on her chassis, Stacie sobbed softly to herself. Not even caring about the tears anymore. The condensation on her frame mixed with the tears running down her hood.

That same damn nightmare.

Ever since she saw Thorne ram that innocent car, that same nightmare plagued her mind. As if showing her what will happen when Thorne caught up to her. Shaking her hood, a violent sob shook her frame. _'Oh non..._ _c'est obtenir plus violent.'_

Already terrified of the dream, Stacie noticed that it had gotten worse. Not only in detail, but actually showing her similar routes and streets she took before she fell asleep. The gore and blood in the dreams were beginning to have more and more in them. And other dead cars were showing up in them.

Shaking her once more to get her thoughts back together, she frowned and bit her lip. If wanted to stay one step ahead of Thorne, she should keep moving. Not stopping until she reached Drag City or Los Angela's... But he was probably already thinking that and planned a trap for her in L.A., but more than likely not in Drag City. It was a long shot, but maybe if she sped through the interstate she could reach the city in a few hours.

"Il n'avait jamais rechercher moi il n'y!" Thinking and feeling that her plan was going to be amazing and unpredictable, Stacie smiled and looked at the clock. Which, to say shocked her was an understatement. The clock read three minutes before noon.

Staring in shock at the digital clock, Stacie frowned. She was going to have to get to Drag City before sunset. That way, she could find a place to stay for the night and get comfortable. But really, any place was comfortable as long as Thorne wasn't around her.

Shaking her hood, a yawn escaped her. Blinking, she laughed nervously and looked around. The motel room was nothing special, just a place where someone could spend the night at. All that was in the room was the digital clock, a few blankets, a map, a small fridge, and a few pictures of race cars and some great scenery.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh non... c'est obtenir plus violent- Oh no...it's getting more violent.<strong>

**Il n'avait jamais rechercher moi il n'y- He'd never look for me there!**

**Did you like it? It was...meh to me. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this in about fifteen minutes due to lack of anything better to do in a hospital.**

**oh, and reviews are welcome. :)**


End file.
